


Follow The Leader

by AstroLatte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a lot of things in their relationship, intimacy is not something either of them have much experience in. Luckily, they can lead each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Leader

Naruto swallowed dryly, watching attentively as Hinata left a trail of wet kisses down his chest and over his stomach only to pause at the small tuft of blond hair that rested above the elastic of his boxers. Blushing furiously, her eyes rose up, lavender meeting blue in a heated ocean of something he couldn’t identify. Desire? Lust? Hunger?

When her thin, pale fingers brushed against the bulge in his pants, he was sure the groan that escaped his lips had hints of all three. Pulling away as if his fly had burned her, Hinata’s eyes met his again.

“Ah, sorry, Naruto-kun,” she said, softly. “I didn’t...did you not…?”

“No!” he managed, trying to keep his voice low. Even though his neighbors never complained about the noise in his apartment in all his years of living there, he felt that for some reason tonight that would change that. Sex was supposed to be loud, right?

“No, as in don’t?” she questioned, rising up slightly to see him better in the darkness. She tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear, something he had come to recognize as a sign of his girlfriend’s nervousness.

“No...it’s just...it was..um…” he stammered, and it was his turn to blush now. “No one has ever, y’know...touched me like that before.”

He swallowed again before taking a deep breath and leaning over to press his lips against her’s gently. The sudden sign of affection seemed to have caught the girl off guard, though quickly he felt her exhale through her nose and press back. It was simple, chaste but romantic. He pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers as he spoke against her lips.

“But you can keep going,” he said, his voice husky. “I...I liked it.”

Nodding, she pecked him on the lips before swiftly lowering herself back to his pants. Naruto watched as she unbuttoned his fly with skilled fingers before pausing at the zipper. He feared that she had gotten worried again, though the words of encouragement quickly died in his throat as she lowered her head to pull the zipper down with her teeth.

"Hnngh," he managed as he leaned back, covering his face with his forearm. He felt himself swell in his boxers as she tugged his pants past his knees and to his ankles. Kicking the clothing aside, he moved his arm slightly to watch as his girlfriend sat up on her knees, stretching her back as she pulled her purple camisole over her head to reveal full breast sitting in a dark bra and panties. Noticing his eyes on her, she blushed and he could feel in the tightness in the thighs that straddled him that she was fighting the instinct to cover herself.

“Do you…like this?” she asked softly, blushing deeper.

“What?” he asked, his voice even softer as he pulled himself up to face her.

“This…” she repeated, taking hold of his wrist to place his calloused hand on her hip as his bandaged one supported her back. “Do you like my body, Naruto-kun?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, sending a trail of kisses up her neck as he nibbled her earlobe as his hand wandered around the fabric of her underwear. She moaned slightly as his fingers glided across the dampened portion of her panties, the part that rested between her legs. “I’m mostly interested in seeing what this is all about.”

“Naruto-kun….” she sighed, her voice filled with that indescribable emotion again. “Down there it’s...ah!”

Pushing aside her panties, Naruto cautiously began to touch Hinata’s wet center. Above him, she moaned and panted as he explored around the inside of her entrance. She gasped as he pushed a second finger inside, almost agonizingly slowly.

“N-Naruto-kun,” she moaned, clenching tight to his shoulders as he continued his thrusts.

“Yeah?” he said, tilting his head quizzically. “What is it?”

She pursed her lips together as she moved her hips, as if trying to tell him where to touch her and how fast to go. When he didn’t comply, she groaned needily.

“Hinata,” he groaned against her ivory skin. “Tell me what you want.”

“Ah...ummm,” she swallowed, blushing hard as she reached down to take hold of her boyfriend’s hand. Taking his thumb, she rubbed it against her clit. “Here...touch me here.”

Nodding, he pressed against the tiny nub causing the girl to gasp, painfully.

“Ah! Hinata!” he said, moving his hand away. “I’m sorry! I-”

“No!” she nearly yelled back, causing Naruto’s hand to freeze mid-motion. “Don’t move away! Just...be gentle there. It’s sensitive.”

“Ah...okay,” he said softly, kissing her skin and nuzzling her neck affectionately. “I’m sorry...so sorry.”

She hushed him as she ran her hands through his hair, whispering him instructions as he continued his ministrations. Listening, he gently rolled his thumb against the sensitive bud while thrusting his fingers in and out of her entrance. His hand became sticky with her slick as her breathing increased, hitching in her throat as she sighed his name into his hair.

“N-Naruto-kun!” she exhaled, her body bucking against his as she spills over the edge and onto his hand. Wide-eyed, Naruto watched as her body went rigid, her head thrown back as her full breast bounced in her bra. He made note of the moment, filing it away in his mind for future use. She flings herself over him, her forehead hitting his bare shoulder as his hand sat between her legs.

“Hinata,” he whispered into the darkness, ignoring his now nearly painfully hard erection as she hummed an answer. “I...I never loved anyone before.”

She managed to pull herself back, her sweaty forehead touching his as she smiled sweetly, “I know, Naruto-kun.”

“But...you,” he breathed against her lips as she continued to smile at him, bringing a brightness to the darken bedroom. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she answered immediately, honestly, unconditionally. He closes the gap between them, kissing her passionately. Though still spent from her previously orgasm, she kissed him back, licking his lips playfully as he opened his mouth for her.

Their kissing continued as he took hold of her with both hands, turning over and resting her against the mattress. Breaking away only to gasp, he was back on her mouth as he pulled her soaked underwear down past her ankles and tossing them somewhere in the bedroom. Soon, with the skillful use of her own hands, his underwear joins them. It’s Hinata’s bra, however, that becomes a speed bump in the process.

“Let me,” she whispered, pushing him back as little as she arched her back to unclasp her bra. Her breasts fall as they’re released from their confines. As she tossed the fabric over the bed, Naruto traced the pink indents on her skin the bra’s wiring had caused with a pout.

“It’s okay,” she laughed, gently. “It happens to girls with...um…larger chests.”

Still frowning, he kissed each pert nipple gingerly, before taking a pink nub into his mouth as his other hand massaged the other. Leaning back against the sheets, Hinata exhale was full of pleasure as he continued to explore her body.

“Naruto-kun,” she begged, bucking her hips against him. “I...want to make you feel good, too.”

He stopped, looking down at her, all wanton and lustful. Scooting down on the mattress, she bucked her hips again so she was rubbing her slick heat against his harden cock. He felt his eyes roll behind his head.

“Please,” she begged and he nodded quickly, rolling over to the end table to pull a square foil package. With a rip and a slip, the condom was securely on. Moving back to the center, he positioned himself between her legs, exhaling nervously as he looked back up at her.

“If at any point you don’t want to do this anymore,” he said, gulping loudly. “Do not hesitate to tell me...okay?”

She laughed again and he frowned, almost insulted.

“I’m serious!” he said, face reddening. “I may not be that great at this stuff but I know that for girls...it hurts the first time.”

“I’ll be fine,” she promised, running her hands through his hair. “I’ve been through far worse...and it’s with you, Naruto-kun.”

He kissed her again, whispering against her lips as he slowly entered her. Beneath him, he felt her stiffen and stopped. Instantly, he was met with her nails digging into his arm.

“Keep going,” she gasped. “Don’t just...stop.”

“Ah! Okay!”

He continued to move slowly, stopping only when she said to and going as soon as she nodded. Before long, he’s at the hilt and the feeling of her tightness around him is enough to melt his brain.

“Naruto-kun,” she sighed, her hands roaming up and down his hairline, sending tingles down his spine. “You can...you can move.”

He nodded, because that’s all he could do that that point. Words were way past what his slowly melting brain could accomplish as he moved inside her. Hinata pants beneath him as he slowly speeds up his rhythm. He moaned loudly as she clenched tightly around his cock, and he’s reminded again how his girlfriend always manages to surprise him.

“H-Hinata,” he groaned as he thrust into her earning himself a small yelp in surprise. “Keep doing that...please.”

She complied and the added pressure is enough to send him tumbling over his climax, but he wants to last longer. He wants to make it last. He wants to tumble over with her, not before. He sped up his pace, earning more noises, gasps and his name from Hinata’s lips. He leaned down to capture her lips, his tongue darting inside as she wrapped her legs around his hips, ankles locking on his buttocks. Eventually, it becomes too much and he can feel the coil in his loin begin to wind too tightly, and he’s brought back when he feels Hinata press her forehead against his.

“Naruto-kun,” she moaned, her eyes flashing open to met his again and it’s too much while being exactly what he needs.

With a loud groan he tumbled over, spilling everything into the latex around himself as she bucked against him, her wetness covering him completely. He rolled over onto her side afterward to keep from falling on her, instantly gathering the panting girl into his arms and buried himself in her hair.

“That was...amazing,” he said, voice muffled in her dark locks.

Hinata hummed in agreement, squirming in his arms to adjust herself in his hold. Their eyes meet again and Naruto can feel the air get sucked from his lungs. 

“Super amazing,” she smiles, tucking her leg between his own. "We did it!"

Squeezing her to his chest, he laughed earnestly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Astrolatte here! Hope you liked this one-shot.  
> Love me? Hate me? Want to cry over these adorable ninja with me? Find me over at tumblr: http://astrolatte.tumblr.com/


End file.
